Fatal Failure
by dark-kiddo
Summary: Takaya dan Jin beraksi untuk menculik Minato. Humor, Bacot, Rude Words, and Character Death Inside, walau Chara Deathnya gak terlalu sedih banget. Baca aja...


Akhirnya saya buat fic lain

Ide ini sudah ada dari dulu tapi baru terealisasikan sekarang, wkwkwk

Setelah ngeboost 2 malem, akhirnya selesai juga... Sebenernya sih ini fic ceritanya dikit, tapi karena 'my nature' adalah bacot, maka saya banyakin bacotan disini, wakakakak maap ye bagi yang kurang berkenan...

Fic ini menceritakan tentang Kegagalan Takaya, udah baca aja, Point of Viewnya adalah... gua nggak ngerti apa sebutannya, tapi ini Author's POV, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan GUA :P Dark-Kiddo! Orang keren tukang bacot dari sekolah bergengsi di kota **piiip**! *halah bacot*

Okeh, tanpa membuang waktu lama, enjoy aja fic saya...

Disklemer: udahlah, semua tau kalo saya gak bisa apa-apa, ATLUS yang punya Persona...

Warning: Rude Words en Character Death?

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Failure<strong>

**by: dark-kiddo**

Malam ini, lagi-lagi Minato baru pulang abis main di Paulownia Mall, sudah sebulan belakangan ini ia main ke sana terus, bermain game arcade yang sama, tapi masalahnya dia gak bosen, mendingan kalo ada orang yang pinter dikit bisa ngasih saran, kenapa nggak dia bawa pulang aja sekalian mesinnye, ato beli aja sekalian, sogok aje ato pacarin aje Mitsuru, dia bisa beli lah ntuh Game Arcade, lu liat aje kekayaannya dia, kekayaan keluarganya bisa ngehidupin sampe tujuh turunan, gak tau deh kalo ternyata dia turunan ke-delapan...

Akhirnya, Minato pulang ke Dorm, mana udah mau Dark Hour, makin penasaran deh, dia main apa. Gua punya ide, gimana kalo lu tidur disono sekalian, jadi kan si Mitsuru gak perlu susah-susah nyediain tempat buat lu ngorok en ngiler sampe lu keabisan iler buat diilerin lagi ato gak punya style buat ngorok lagi?

Emang dasar sial dari lahir sampe akhir hayatnya yang menyedihkan itu, ia ketemu ama anak albino yang gak punya duit buat beli baju itu, ada yang tau siapa? Jaelah, nenek-nenek maen Persona 3 sambil jalan pake kaki naik tangga juga tau kalo itu Takaya Sakaki, anak sinting yang punya kesialan yang mirip ama protagonis kita yang tercinta, Arisato Minato.

"Heh, kita ketemu disini, halo anak muda...", sapa Takaya kepada Minato, Minato tidak kenapa-napa, masih stay cool, tetep ngeselin, tetep alay, gua sumpahin lu abis ini diperkosan ama Takaya.

Dan doaku terkabulkan, Minato ternyata lupa membawa evokernya, mampus luh! Bentar lagi, fic ini jadi fic rate Mature kalo misalnya doa sinting gua masih dikabulin sama yang diatas, tapi ternyata gua berkata tidak, wakakakak, gua kan yang bikin ficnya, ampun deh lu semua dah pada ngiler aje...

"Sepertinya kau lupa membawa Evokermu... Lebih baik kau mati saja disini, sehingga aku bisa santai sedikit.", oceh Takaya seraya menodong pistolnya ke arah Minato dengan nada yang emang gak pernah santai, terang saja, nada suaranya seperti nada orang sedang ngeden- salah, mengejan, supaya mengikuti bahasa Indon yang baik dan benar.

_Wasu tenan! Gua gak bawa Evoker, gimana dong?_

Batin Minato merengek, dia mungkin bentar lagi udah koit, tenang aja Min, pacar-pacar lo yang ada di Dorm warisin aje ke gue, gue bakal ngejaga mereka kok, tapi Aegis nggak deh, dia kan bisa jaga diri sendiri, lagian kalo salah dikit gua bisa dibantai ama die, Mitsuru juga jangan deh, gua takut kalo misalnya gua salah gua bisa dibantai lahir batin di Sekolah ato di Dorm, kalo kata Junpei seh, "Beware of the Power of Kirijo!", ntar gua bisa-bisa dituduh punya hubungan khusus ama Ekodonjret lagih, dan gua juga gak mau ama Yukari, soalnya, okeh, saya gak suka cewek-cewek 'komoner' (yang biasa-biasa gono) alay, dll. kalo misalnya dia Galau urusan baru selesai setelah 3 kali puasa ma 3 kali lebaran kali. Gua maunya ama Fuuka ajah, eh, gak jadi deh, ntar gua disuguhin makanan yang kayak 'tai diwarnain menyerupai makanan beneran', gua bersumpah kalo misalnya dia entar masak trus gua suka masakannya gua lempar tai kambing ke muka Junpei (lho?) Okeh, balik ke cerita.

Tiba-tiba anak buah Takaya yang seorang geek / heker itu muncul dari belakang buat ngiket si Minato, Minato hanya bisa terdiam dan mendesah saat diikat, setelah diikat Jin langsung memasang tampang mesum pengen berak-nya itu. Setelah Takaya menyadarkan Jin untuk kagak 'nafsu sebelum waktunya', Minato langsung dibawa ke ruangan yang gelap, lalu kedua anggota Strega itu pun siap untuk memperkosa Minato, dan akhirnya...GAK JADI, yaiyalah, udah, balik ke cerita.

Akhirnya Takaya menodongkan pistolnya lagi kearah kepala Minato (bukan 'pistol' yang dibawah situ! BUKAN!), Jin hanya duduk-duduk dibelakang Takaya, tampaknya ia sedih karena nggak boleh memperkosa Minato, ah, sungguh sial hidupmu nak, makanya, jangan hidup di Jepang, hidup saja di Taman Lawang, temen-temen lu banyak!

"Ada permintaan terakhir?", tanya Takaya yang udah gak sabar nembakkin pistolnya ke kepala Minato, sekarang keadaan Takaya seperti ini: mata melotot, hidung ingusan, lidah menjulur-julur, mulutnya nyengir gaje, seakan bentar lagi dia bakal buka puasa setelah 9 bulan 10 hari gak makan dan gak minum, dan menu bukaannya adalah makanan buatan Fuuka, Euh, gua pengen liat ekspresi mukanya setelah makan menu bukaannya itu, pasti seru dan sangat epic, betapa menderitanya wahai engkau Takaya, orang miskin banget sampe beli baju compang-camping aja gak bisa, liat aja celananya, mungkin dicuci ampe mau Kiamat sampe selesai Kiamat belom bersih juga! Itu kan aslinya celananya item! berarti tuh celana kotor! KOTOR! (ngeyel nih Author)

Kalo beneran ada permintaan terakhir, kalo gua jadi Minato gua bakal bilang 'Gua mau pistol yang lu mau pake buat nembak pala gua itu diganti ama Evoker.' Tapi ternyata Takaya gak mau ngabulin, itu cuma gurauan Takaya yang belagak kayak penjahat-penjahat kayak di pilem-pilem ituh, dan ia langsung meembakkan pistolnya ke kepala Minato.

JEDER!

Sepertinya saya gak mau ada Chara Death disini, sehingga permintaan terakhir tadi dikabulkan, ternyata yang Takaya tembakkan adalah EVOKER, mampus luh! Sekarang Minato mengeluarkan Thanatos.

"BA-BANGKEE!", Takaya panik udah kayak orang kebelet pipis, kebelet BAB, kebelet muntah, semuanya kebelet, mungkin karena Minato kurang kerjaan naikin level Thanatos sampe level 99.

Dengan cepat Thanatos melaju ke arah Takaya lalu menyentilnya, lalu dengan seketika ia koit. Lalu Thanatos membantai Jin yang sedang kejang-kejang pura-pura mati, tetapi sayangnya ia bukan anak teater ia tidak bisa berakting sebagai orang mati, lebih mirip monyet mabok mendaki gunung Everest pake giginya (udah kayak nama jurus aje) sehingga ia-pun kena sentil oleh Thanatos, dan akhirnya Thanatos menghilang setelah ia selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Huff, lega men...", kata Minato, tetapi emang sial banget dia, dia lupa buat melepas ikatan di badannya, "Oh, shit! Mampus deh gue...".

Dan akhirnya Minato terjebak di ruangan kecil itu sampai akhirnya ikutan koit digusur oleh Pemerintah setempat pakek Tank karena ternyata ia ada di dalam bangunan di pinggiran kali. Idih, pantesan mukanya Minato selalu gak enak, ternyata dia mencium bau harum sebuah barang yang dikeluarkan oleh Manusia melalui proses Defekasi dari ruangan sebelah, ternyata ruangan sebelah adalah jamban umum.

Bentar, di Iwatodai mana ada kali kek gini?

**SELESAI MAMEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE-njret<strong>

saatnya Q&A mamen!

Q: Kok Takaya bisa bawa-bawa Evoker? Kan dia gak pake Evoker buat manggil Persona!

A: Karena gua pengen ngeles, tapi ngelesnya harus yang bintang 5 dong, masa ngelesnya cuma 'Suka-suka gue, fic gue ini' maka gua bikin plesbek:

Takaya dan Jin sedang bersiap-siap untuk menculik Minato malam ini.

Jin : Ayo, cepet Takaya, kita kan mau menculik Minato, padahal aku sudah mendata dia pulang dari Paulownia Mall jam berapa, kalo ga jadi, gua bakal-

Takaya : Iye, sabar dong say, gua lagi nyisir rambut gue nih... Lu kesono aja duluan, cari tempat bagus buat ngumpet.

Jin : Oke deh...

Abis selesai dia ngerapiin rambutnye, dia melihat ke meja.

Takaya : (ngambil Evoker Jin) He? Dasar bego, dia lupa bawa Evoker die, mikir apa sih tuh anak, dasar gay...

Dia ambil evoker Jin untuk memberikannya kepada Jin setelah ia sampai, tapi ia lupa karena ternyata waktunya sudah mepet sekali, sehingga ia lupa mengembalikan Evokernya, malah ia memakai Evoker untuk menembak Minato, Begok!

end of plesbek

Q: Aku penasaran deh sebenarnya Minato diculik kemana?

A: Gua juga gak tau, wakakakkakaka *dibakar*

Q: Kok kayaknya endingnya gak enak banget?

A: SUKA-SUKA GUE! FIC FIC GUE! MO APA LU?

Q: Huwaa jaat! Katanya gak mau ngeles?

A: IYE! EMANG GUA JAHAT! SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG MO NGELES APA KAGA!

Q: *nyulut api*

A: ARGH! TIDAK! TIDAAK! *kebakar ampe abis*

*udahlah, kita selesaikan Q&A epic ini*

* * *

><p>Akhirnya seluruh kerabat dan kru serta karyawan mengucapkan Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gak maksud ini...<p>

Review? :P


End file.
